


Waffles and Kidnappings

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Waffles and Kidnappings

Waffles and Kidnappings

Prompt from Sugarcube75- Ray's been having a bad week and Gavin comes in and drags Ray into the car with him and Burnie saying they're gonna pick someone up and Ray should come to keep them company. Ray has no idea it's Dan they're picking up. So they get there and they're waiting around and suddenly Dan walks up and Ray freaks out and they embrace and kiss and it's all very gushy and cute eeeee<3

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

“Just tell him.”

“No, keep it quiet, alright?”

Ray barely heard the whispers from the other side of the room. He. Was. _Miserable._ He sat there at his desk, half heartedly working on a new achievement while the others whispered and conspired across the office from him.

“Hey, Ray? Feel like coming to get some lunch with us?” Gavin asked with his normal cheerful grin on his face. Ray just shook his head, glancing at his British friend.

“Nah, not really that hungry,” Ray mumbled, going back to his game. Michael and Gavin went back into their little huddle, talking to each other. Eventually, Geoff came into the room, joining the conspiracy.

“Hey, Ray. Mid-day drinks?” Geoff asked and Ray politely declined again, that same half-hearted smile on his face. Apparently Ray was stubbornly trapped in his little rut of sadness and misery. He missed Dan. His boyfriend was in England and they hadn’t seen each other since Dan left for his deployment over 6 months ago, leaving Ray with a constant pain in his chest.

“Know what?” Gavin said, walking over to Ray with Michael standing on the Puerto Rican’s other side. “Plans A and B didn’t work. Time for Plan C,” Gavin finished. Ray turned away from his computer with a confused look on his face, at least until he felt Michael and Gavin grab him and pick him up so he was carried out of the Achievement Hunter office and then out of the building, no one offering any assistance, just knowing smirks as Ray was essentially kidnapped.

“What the hell?!” Ray shouted as he was carried out and then thrown into the back of Michael’s car, the doors having been child locked at some time in the day so Ray was trapped while Gavin and Michael got into the front of the car with massive grins on their faces.

“Don’t worry. Just wait,” Gavin said with that same goddamn knowing smile on his face that the rest of the office seemed to have.

“Where are you taking me?” Ray asked as Michael pulled out of the car park, driving them somewhere Ray didn’t know. The Puerto Rican was a little worried about what his friends were going to do to him. They’d asked before about taking him to a strip club when he’d been pining for Dan. Ray, of course, declined.

“I don’t want a lap dance!” Ray shouted and Michael’s head snapped back to look at him for a moment before going back to the road. Gavin just continued staring at him like he was insane before laughing openly.

“Oh god, no. We’re not taking you to a strip club you pleb. Just...Just wait, alright?” Gavin said, turning back to face the front. Ray sat back in his seat with a sigh, running a hand over his face. He just watched out the window, the streets unfamiliar to him, it was a different part of Austin now, a part he’d never been to. There seemed to be quite a few restaurants though.

They finally stopped in the parking lot of a relatively nice looking restaurant, Gavin pulling something out from in front of his feet. A clothes bag.

“Get changed,” Gavin ordered, and Ray inched back with a horrified look on his face.

“No!” Ray yelped only for Gavin to quirk an eyebrow.

“If you don’t change yourself, I’ll do it for you,” Gavin threatened and his tone of voice and expression told Ray he was perfectly willing to do it. Ray huffed a ‘fine’ as he snatched the clothes bag from Gavin, managing (somehow) to get changed in the back of the car with a blush on his face. The suit fit him quite well, dark with a white shirt that had the top button taken off, leaving his collar bone exposed.

“Am I meeting someone?” Ray asked and the other two men just grinned at each other before turning to Ray.

“You’ll know when you see them,” Michael said, motioning for Ray to get out of the car. “Tell the hostess ‘waffles’. She’ll get it,” Michael finished out the driver’s side window before he and Gavin drove off to get back to the office. Ray sighed and walked into the restaurant, instantly feeling very out of place with the business men and women having their lunch meetings while he, a gamer-for-a-living walked in without his bloody wallet. He approached the hostess awkwardly, the woman gave him a genuine smile and asked if there was anything she could help him with.

“Um, I was told to tell you...’waffles’?” Ray said and the woman’s smile brightened with a hint of a giggle.

“Absolutely. This way Mr Narvaez,” the hostess said, motioning for him to follow her. Ray menouvered through the tables, keeping his eyes on the ground until he heard a very familiar voice.

“Don’t you look all awkward and adorable.”

Ray’s eyes snapped up and he was met with the wide smile of none other than Dan Gruchy and it suddenly clicked in his head. Waffles.

“The Dan Gruchy Special,” Ray said with a laugh, almost running at Dan and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Dan’s arms snaked around Ray’s waist as he chuckled.

“I missed you too Ray,” Dan whispered, Ray pulling away to look over his boyfriend with a wide grin.

They ended up ditching the restaurant, Dan having gotten in after a god awful flight and being up for over 24 hours. So they went to Ray’s place and shared a pizza, then finally fell asleep on the couch.

Ray had to admit, as far as his friends kidnapping him went, this wasn’t as bad as he thought.


End file.
